Microsphere resonators have certain desirable characteristics including exceptionally high quality (xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d) factors, and small dimensions. Optical systems often use microsphere resonators as a building block for fiber optic systems. However, it is often necessary to couple optical energy from an optical fiber into the microsphere cavity. The existing couplers often suffer from certain drawbacks.
This application teaches new ways of launching energy into a resonator device such as a microsphere resonator.